


A Simple Flower

by WriterHoku



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Small fight, Teasing, Traffic, axel is epic, flower shop, giff, lube mentioned once, suburby life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterHoku/pseuds/WriterHoku
Summary: Rex and Axel fight, but that’s how they show love.
Relationships: Altervests, Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Simple Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alterum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380189) by Anonymous. 



> Hey! This is a one shot using one of my friend’s original characters!
> 
> Thanks Discord server!   
> You know exactly who you are.

_“Please, enough with the loud arguing! If you two don’t cut it out, then I’m cutting myself out of this relationship!”_

—-

Those words had resonated in Rex’s and Axel’s minds. Their sweet Emmet was finally at his limit with their constant bickering. 

They argued over the smallest of things. Both men saw their time with each other as a competition.

Why did they stay together? 

None of them would ever admit it to the other, but both knew that they still loved their partner. 

Under all of Rex’s and Axel’s toughness and edginess, laid a soft, caring heart for Emmet and a flustered, tough, and competitive heart for their other man.

—

“Way to go, dumbass.” Axel rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the comfortable couch in his living room.

They all lived in one house, but Axel did pay for the couch, so he claimed it as his.

Rex was on the other side of the couch, drinking an energy drink.

“At least I can actually wash dishes. Are you really so tense that you can’t scrub a dish without breaking it?”

That’s what they argued over. A damn plate, and how to wash it. No wonder Emmet was so upset.

Their arguments were about the dumbest things.

Axel gave Rex a piercing glare, knowing that Rex would only smirk like the prideful bastard he was.

“Fuck you. I was gonna watch some TV, but I lost my urge to,” Axel groaned as he got up.

“Alright, see ya Ax. Ima head out to buy some things, including some roses for Emmet,” the master breaker took in all of his energy drink in one gulp. He got up and walked over to the kitchen to see if they needed anything.

“Since you never give him anything…,” Rex said as he opened the fridge to check any missing contents.

_‘Alright, condoms for sure… lube.. eggs… beer… tequila… milk… lettu-’_

Rex’s mental notes were lost when he heard the front door slam shut. Puzzled, he walked to a window, near the front door.

He opened the window, and yelled, “What?! You’re leaving us already, just because you couldn’t wash a damn plate?!”

He used all his strength to stop himself from laughing while saying that.

-

Emmet was in his room, on the second floor of the house. It had a perfect view of the front side, and he could hear and see Rex and Axel arguing again.

He sighed, and looked away. He sobbed softly, wishing they could show each other some affection for once.

-

Downstairs, Axel yelled back while trying to unlock his car, “I’m getting those flowers first, dumbass!”

Rex couldn’t stop and ponder why Axel would do such a thing. Instead Rex jumped out of the window and landed on his feet in his front yard.

“In your dreams, Alex!” Rex smirked, knowing how much Axel hated being called that.

Rex knew Axel so much. He knew he’d break the laws, just for him or Emmet.

So, Rex popped his tires.

“See ya.” Rex said smoothly, before sprinting off to the greatest flower shop in the whole damn city. 

Well, the greatest, and the only one in the city.

Axel could feel his eye twitch as he saw Rex smirk. Moments like these made him regret being in a relationship with him. Axel was about to drive out and beat the speed limit to get to that damn flower shop, but his tires were out. 

No air.

If only he had his knife on him.

Axel kicked his car door open, breaking the lock and window. He began running as fast as he could towards the flower shop. 

He didn’t care about trespassing. Axel walked through people’s lawns, backyards, and climbed their fences to get to that shop. Rex was following the paved sidewalks, like a normal citizen.

Well, as normal as he could possibly be. 

Rex could feel his throat begin to burn. He had been running as fast as he could, and desperately needed a break. His love for Emmet, however, kept him from stopping. Beating Axel gave him even more adrenaline.

Rex had run out of the suburban side of the neighborhood, and was near the big city. He knew it would be hard for him to run through all the people, but he had to try his best.

\---

Axel kept climbing fence over fence. He was as fit as Rex, just not as moral as him. He stepped on his neighbor’s growing crops with no shame, and left footprints of his boots all over their soil.

The last thing he wanted was for Rex to get all of Emmet’s attention with a precious bouquet of roses. No matter how much Axel really loved Rex, he could be a cocky bastard that everyone would kill if they had a gun in their hand. Axel was wishing to take a break, but his love and anger kept him going. 

He wouldn’t have Rex win. Not this time. 

In a matter of seconds, Axel was just a few blocks away from the flower shop. He could see it, with a few flowers left. It was far, so he slowed down to catch his breath.

\---

Rex had made it to a busy street, a panting mess. His toned body struggled to get through the small gaps found in the crowd. He could have master punched and gotten everyone out of his way, but he didn’t want jail time. Not yet.

As he tried to walk through, he thought of Axel’s insane ass that would absolutely kill everyone who got in his way. He groaned and kept struggling his way through the busy sidewalk. 

\---

Axel had absolutely no time to wait around. After regaining all his energy and strength to run again, he stretched out and began to jog his way into the road. There was traffic, so it was perfect for Axel to run through the roads. He caught a glimpse of Rex struggling in the busy sidewalks, and smirked. 

“Hey Rex!” Axel yelled, running towards Rex who was stuck.

“Axel!? You damn criminal!” Rex blurted out with a higher tone than he intended to. In that moment, everyone tried to get as far away from Rex. He was a tall, fit man, and everyone feared to get on his bad side.

Axel smirked and looked right into Rex’s eyes.

“See ya.”

Axel sprinted, leaving Rex stuck.

Damn, did it feel good to give Rex a piece of his own medicine. 

Axel felt more adrenaline course throughout his body, as he kept passing by slow cars, and sliding through gaps. 

Rex frowned, and took advantage of the new space he had gotten. He sprinted into the road, full of traffic, and ran at full speed towards Axel. Although Rex was slower than Axel, he was much more agile and a quicker thinker. He found the quickest paths, and soon caught up with his partner.

Axel heard Rex’s pants for air behind him, and knew that if he kept it up, Rex would collapse and Axel would have the upper hand. However, Rex had thought of something.

He took off his RexVest, and only kept his dark grey undershirt on. His sweat soaked the vest, and he crumbled it up, making sure not a lot of liquid dripped out. He aimed directly at Axel’s back, and threw it with all of his strength. 

Axel was about to make a huge leap, when he felt a heavy, wet ball hit him directly in his back. He fell forward, and his face scraped along the rough road. Cars around them honked. Rex picked up his vest, squeezed all the liquid out, and put it on once again. 

Only one block away from the store.

Rex knelt down, raised Axel’s dusty chin, and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Thanks, Axey.” He smirked and placed Axel’s head down softly onto the rough ground.

Ok, that was it.

Before Rex could take another step, he felt a hand hold his foot with extreme grip. 

More pressure would cause Rex to tear up in pain.

Rex looked back, and saw Axel with dark, vengeful eyes. Quickly, he got up, and punched Rex directly in his chiseled features.

“Holy shit, I needed that…” Axel mumbled under his breath. Rex had fallen back, blood dripping out of his nose. He banged his head onto the rough concrete, in the middle of the road. 

Cars drove away, and that part of the street was quite open and free.

Axel walked into the flower shop. He was greeted by a young woman, with pastel mixed hair, and adorable eyes.

“Hiya there! I’m Stephanie! What can I do for you?” Stephanie asked, behind the counter. The store was full of precious, eye-catching plants. Perfect for Emmet.

Before Axel could respond, Rex kicked the door open, and yelled, “A bouquet of your finest roses! Dyed dark blue and orange, please!”

Axel grinded his teeth, and glared at Rex. Rex glared back, walking up to the counter, looking haggard and tired. 

“Give me the best roses you have in here.” Rex demanded, not breaking his gaze from Axel’s eyes.

“Don’t worry boys,” Stephanie said softly, trying to break the tension, “there’s enough for both bouquets. However, will you be paying with cash, credit, or debit though? We’re about to close, and we don’t accept payments after closing time.”

Both men felt their pockets, finding them empty.

Rex’s and Axel’s faces dropped. Dread grew in their stomachs.

“I don’t have my wallet…” both said in unison, absolutely mortified and embarrassed.

Stephanie furrowed her brows, and pointed at the door, no words said.

Both men walked out of the establishment, still feeling shocked. 

They looked at each other, and bursted out laughing.

“Aha! I’m such an idiot! I broke the law for no fucking reason!” Rex hollered, a tear falling from his eye.

Axel hollered as well,“I feel you, man! I got so worked up for nothing!!”

They both laughed until they were out of air. They calmed down and began to walk home, hands interlocked.

\---

Emmet got out of his room, his cheeks, stained with tear trails. It had been such a stressful day for him, from his relationships, to his work.

He could go for some coffee, so he made his way downstairs. He saw the window wide open, dirt scattered across their main path, and basically, a messy kitchen. 

Emmet sighed, and was about to start cleaning, when he heard someone open the back door.

Confused, he walked towards his backdoor, and saw Rex and Axel smiling, and holding hands.

Such a sight made Emmet smile widely.

A pair of their hands were holding one another, but they also had another thing.

“Listen Emmet, we’re sorry for our constant bickering. But…” Axel started, but stopped to let Rex continue.

“This is how we show our love to one another. We’re not really affectionate, but teasing each other is our way of loving each other.”

Rex and Axel were holding a handful of different flowers. Flowers they picked out of their neighbor’s gardens since they didn’t have money on them, what-so-ever. The flowers were also a bit dirty and it’s petals were crumbling.

After all, Axel did step on them earlier, so he carried that small guilt on his shoulders.

Emmet looked at the array of flowers, and looked up to a dusty and messy Rex and Axel. 

He couldn’t help but smile and walk up to both of them. He grabbed both their chiseled cheeks, and brought them close. Both their cheeks were together, and that’s when Emmet planted a kiss on them.

No one had more affection than the other.

Rex and Axel enjoyed Emmet’s presence, as well as each other’s.

Emmet looked up at both boys, feeling absolutely treasured. He blushed softly, and his eyelids became heavy.

“I love you dorks... Now go apologize to the neighbors for ruining their garden and picking their flowers!”


End file.
